Cedfia Circa 1975
by Pearlinprocess
Summary: Silly 'Alternate Universe' story. An adventurous married couple, Cedric and Sofia stumble across a magical stone that holds the power of time travel. They know they should use it wisely, but they have to try it out at least once. So they decide to visit their world, 100 years in the future. Funny future situations ensue. Warnings for suggestions of mild drug use. Hope you enjoy!


Cedric didn't really like this place, to be honest. Sofia was having the grandest time, so he was biting his tongue for her sake, but he disliked pretty much everything about this particular time and place that he and Sofia had found themselves in. But then, he was quick to remember - He could hardly complain about the fact that they'd stumbled across a magical artifact that held the secret to time-travel. After all, how many people in any forms of existence could brag about that?

Knowing the immense power that was in their hands, they knew two things right away - That they had to use the power sparingly and wisely, and that they had to protect it from all others who would use it maliciously. But at the same time, they were also just as humanly curious as anyone else in their situation would be, and they had to try it just once.

After discussing it for some time, they agreed that they wanted to visit the future rather than the past. Although it was a scary prospect, because for all they knew the Earth might be destroyed at any point in the future for any reason, as long as they didn't go too far it should be unlikely. Also, if they went in the past, anything they did might cause a bad reaction to their present.

Finally they decided that one hundred years into the future was the perfect amount of time to go forward. Not too far, but far enough that it was likely that, as depressing as the thought was, they would probably be dead by then and so unlikely to cause another possible paradox by meeting another version of themselves. They would just look around at the future and slate their curiousity, then go back without disturbing anything. If for any reason the future looked scary, they would use the return spell immediately.

Finally they headed to a park in the middle of the night (no buildings, they might vanish in the future) in the city of Paris, and took out the Time-Stone that they had procured from a hidden pyramid in one of their former adventures. It was a dark blue lapis lazuli stone, that looked like the night sky in the form of a gem. They recited the magical incantation together, and set the spell for one hundred years in the future. Then, they hoped for the best.

The night sky suddenly began to flicker back and forth from night to day so fast they could barely keep up, and in fact they shut their eyes closed to avoid possibly seizing from the constant contrasts of light and dark. The world seemed to be in a state of extreme vertigo, but also perfect stillness at the same time, almost as if they were in the perfect center of a tornado. Frightened but excited, the two lovers held onto each other in a tight embrace until the intense sensations finally passed.

The vertigo then sent them sprawling to the ground, but thankfully the ground was still there, as well as the rest of the park, and no one had been around to see them appear. Panting from the magical exertion, they rested on the ground for a moment before getting up, and marveled that they were still alive and that the complex magic had worked.

When they finally got up and started looking around, the first thing they noticed was that although the buildings seemed similar enough, just taller, all the horse-drawn carriages that they were used to had been replaced by metal machines on wheels, like carriages that drove themselves. Sofia really wanted to ride one, but Cedric refused, thinking they looked dangerous.

"And the smell!" He exclaimed as another one of these 'cars', as people were calling them, zoomed passed them, leaving a trail of dark grey smog. "I know horse manure doesn't smell great, but this is what they prefer now? This thick, noxious miasma?"

Sofia had to agree with him on that, so they went along their way, getting an occasional stare for their odd garbs. Hardly any maidens wore the kind of elaborate dresses Sofia wore anymore, in fact, many of them seemed to prefer dressing in what appeared to be men's clothes - Fancy that! And the ones that did wear dresses, well, Cedric honestly wouldn't call most of those garments proper clothes at all, let alone proper 'dresses', but Sofia thought they were lovely, as was the expression of freedom that went with wearing them.

They passed a newspaper stall along the way, noting that the date on the paper stated it was, in fact, May 1st, 1975 - Exactly one hundred years after the date that they had left their own time. Tempting though it was, Sofia didn't buy a paper to take with her - It might be embarrassing and hard to explain if they didn't use the same kind of currency anymore.

So instead they walked further down the street, and eventually they came across a museum of 'modern art' that was holding a free exhibition open to the public. Sofia promptly dragged Cedric in with her, marveling at all the new styles that art of this time period came in.

Cedric was decidedly not impressed with it at all. His eyes were used to the kind of portraits that depicted kings and queens, and other such important historical figures. Apparently in the future, people drew a picture of a can of soup and that was considered 'art'.

But Sofia of course always had to look on the bright side of things, and she reminded Cedric that literally anything could be art. Hearing her words, the museum curator approached the two of them and thanked them for coming, and then asked them if they were 'history fans' themselves, in the kind of clothes they were wearing.

They struggled to come up with an answer to that at first, but then the curator, being a history geek himself, hurried to ask them, "I wouldn't normally do this, but would you be willing to donate those garments to the museum, in exchange for some newer clothes I've got lying around in the back? I love art of all kinds, including fashion, you see." He explained.

Finding it to be too convenient to pass up, the two agreed, and changed into the 'modern' clothes that the curator offered them. Cedric had never seen a more ridiculous outfit in his life - It was covered in strange symbols and designs that clashed so horribly, that to him it looked like someone threw up on it. And the dress that Sofia picked out was much too daringly short, so he insisted that she wear tights underneath them for modesty's sake. She pouted, wanting to look like the other girls in this time, who were so free and confident with their bodies, but she relented, if only to keep her husband from getting needlessly paranoid.

After getting dressed in the 'appropriate' new clothes, they set off once again down the streets, taking in all the sights and watching the people go about their future lives. Then, after turning another corner, they found themselves faced with a crowd of similarly-dressed people, which were bustling into a building for some reason. A young couple noticed them and approached.

The man inquired, "Hey, new faces! Are you guys here because of the war too?"

Sofia instinctively gasped, "A war?" She repeated in a worried tone. At the odd looks the couple was giving her, and a nudge from Cedric, she quickly amended, "I mean - The war! How terrible that is..."

"Well, yeah, but that's why it's a good thing it just ended!" The man's girlfriend spoke up in a bemused tone. "Do you guys not get out much?"

"No, we don't." Cedric and Sofia both hurried to confirm at once.

The man laughed, "Well, at least you're out now, and you've got some great duds! Come and join us in the celebration, brother and sister - All are welcome! Peace at last! Love and Peace for all mankind, yeah~!"

Sofia grinned at their enthusiasm and the good news. "Come on Cedric - Just one last stop for the night before we go home?"

He sighed, but of course he could never deny her what she really wanted. "Oh, fine..."

So now there they were, where they had been from the beginning - A crowded, stinky room full of stinky people (were they wearing patchouli oil on their skin? Ew, who actually thought patchouli smelled -good-?) in a disconcerting room where the it was both dim and shadowy but also filled with colored lights, dancing everywhere. The people here were clearly reveling without care tonight, and ye gods, what -was- that awful-smelling incense they were burning...?

Sofia was dancing with them, swaying every which way she pleased, full of mirth and pure joy. Paranoid for her, Cedric made sure to stand near her - But he didn't feel like dancing and kept getting shoved around by others who were trying to dance. Finally, one particularly large and buxom woman hit him with her hip, and sent him sprawling to the floor. She apologetically hefted up to his feet again, "Hey, sorry about that, sugar~"

Sofia took him by the arm and added, "Are you okay?"

He scowled, "No, Sofia, to be honest - I'm starting to really wish we could go home now!"

She did sympathize with him, but before she could agree to his wishes, a bearded man with sleepy eyes and a pipe hanging out of his mouth told Cedric, blowing the smoke right into his face as he did so, "Hey man, lighten up, will ya? It's a party!"

Cedric immediately doubled over into a coughing fit as the smoke got into his nose and eyes, causing them to water and turn red. Sofia quickly led him away to the outskirts of the party where he could collect himself and recover, worrying over him, "Oh Cedric - I'm sorry, dear! Is everything alright?"

He was about to answer that 'NO' everything was not alright, that the smoke was giving him SUCH a headache - Except, rather suddenly, his headache went away, and he even felt uncommonly giddy. When had those colored lights gotten so extra pretty? Oh, and that song... That song that had just started playing, it was so melodious...

He giggled and swayed, and out of the blue gave his wife a flirtatious peck on the cheek, which of course was very unlike him, at least when around other people. Sofia blushed and stared at him, blinking in confusion as he grinned and answered her happily, "Oh yes, Sofia - Everything is -fantastic-, actually! Just -stupendous-! Ooh, is that chocolate cake?" He suddenly inquired of another partygoer, who had a plateful of sweet-smelling squares.

"Brownies." They corrected him, and neither Cedric of Sofia thought anything of it - Normal, plain brownies actually hadn't been invented in their time yet, let alone brownies known to be mixed with anything extra, that wasn't the usual walnuts or chocolate chips... "Help yourself, man."

Cedric did just that, though thankfully Sofia turned down the offer. He devoured the chocolate confection in record time, his eyes lighting up as he did so, "Oh Merlin - This is the tastiest thing I've ever eaten in my life!"

Sofia chuckled a little nervously, "Well, that's great Cedric, but maybe we should go back now...?"

But Cedric hadn't heard her - His ears were enchanted by the melody that was playing. It had been a slow, angelic tune before, but now it had increased to a very catchy, fast tempo, that was steadily getting even faster. Some of the instruments being played were instruments that had never existed to his senses before, like the electric guitar, and suddenly, his feet were moving - He HAD to dance!

Dragging Sofia behind him, much to her surprise and reluctant delight, he led her to the middle of the dance-floor and began to twirl her around, giggling madly with his cheeks almost as red as his eyes. The buxom woman from before nudged Sofia, "Hey, looks like he's gotten into the spirit!" And some drunken idiot shouted out after her, "FREE BIRD~!"

Cedric insisted on dancing with her through several more songs - He was much more energetic than he usually was, and Sofia found herself getting tired before him, which was nearly unheard of. "Cedric, my feet are starting to get sore - We should probably get back now..." She requested shyly, feeling guilty about spoiling his fun.

Fortunately he had wound down at least a -little- bit by then, and heartily agreed, even though he was still distracted by the music, "Yes, of course Sofia, anything you want dear~ Hmm hmm, don't you love her madly~"

With her husband's arm around her shoulder for balance, Sofia led him out of the party and back down the street that they had come from. It took them a little longer to get back to the park than it should have, since Cedric was constantly being distracted by cute stray cats or how pretty the stars were, but thankfully she managed to get him there safe, and by then he was almost sober again.

"Oooh, my head..." He started to groan, "And my stomach... I think those 'hip men' failed to cook those chocolate 'brownies' long enough. They were deliciously chewy, but it's definitely not agreeing with me now..."

"I'm sorry, Cedric..." Sofia giggled, trying to be supportive. "When we get back home, I'll make you some tea to soothe your stomach, okay?"

He gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you, dear..."

So, pulling out the Time-Stone, they recited the incantation to go back to their original time, going through the same rapid-fire changing of days and seasons until they settled back down, a hundred years in the 'past'.

"Phew!' Sofia exclaimed as they landed back on the ground, "We're back! That was GREAT! What did you think, Cedric?"

He stayed down on the floor for an extra while, too disoriented from both the time-traveling and the "oregano brownies" still in his system to get up right away. So instead he stayed on the ground like a log, and grumbled back to her, "No offense Sofia - But I think I'm rather glad that I'll probably be dead by the time that future comes..." He 'joked' morbidly.

She snorted and rolled her eyes at his grim humor, and nudged him in the ribs as she reminded him, "Well, dear - Until that happens, lets just do our best to have the time of our lives!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
